


Crimson

by Fenris30



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Scratching, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Some violent descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris30/pseuds/Fenris30
Summary: Sort of stuck in a situation where they're holed up in an apartment in the city, Vega and Cammy-both of them tied to Shadaloo in their own ways-find themselves in a particularly strange situation, which leads to a little bit of reflection.Where else does this all lead this day? To a lot of confusion, a bit of tension, and some strange, buried feelings.Among other things...A quasi-PWP. A sort of sequel to Blood & Mercy.





	Crimson

Waiting could be _so_ boring.

Vega sat back on a rather tacky looking couch, following the orders that were given to him. Kill his target. Escape. Go to this point. Wait until we contact you with the rest of the mission.

He didn't know why he continued on with Shadaloo, but they did pay well and give him lots of jobs that involved murder, and given his targets tended to be droll, ugly people, he didn't particularly mind; on the contrary. He sometimes wondered if Bison even remembered what happened; he had no idea how he worked, except for the fact Psycho Power was fairly strong stuff.

He tended to not think about it too much.

Today, he was dressed in black; usually defaulting to the more colorful, matador inspired attire, he was wearing a longcoat, black trousers, and tall black boots covered in metal in spots. His mask and claw were worn as normal. It helped, sometimes, to be a little more subtle when taking down targets. He had forwent a shirt. It wasn't like it mattered.

His first target had been too easy. An executive who had no chance against his fighting skill; a few moments was all it took to turn the body into a corpse with several broken bones, blood pooling everywhere from his deadly claw. He was told to make a bit of a scene here, and he even got to fight and kill two guards for a bonus. He was then to go to an apartment to wait until his next orders came; he was not sure when this would be.

The guards had been somewhat trained, but Vega-trained in not only fighting bulls, which tended to be much larger and stronger than men-but also in ninjitsu and Savate-was _far_ beyond their level. His claw had torn the throat out of one, and a flying kick from the rafters had shattered the jaw and spine of another as he came down on him.

After he had cleaned the blood off of himself-there had been quite a bit-he had sat on the rather appalling piece of furniture. Vega was a man of _much_ finer tastes-and decided to wait until he got whatever signal he was supposed to get. Looking around, the place was spartan; a few chairs, a couch, a table...he had seen such places, and this was probably owned by someone from the organization. It was easier to hide out in innocuous places sometimes, especially when authorities were onto them and were making attempts on larger hideouts.

 _And now, for the boring part._ He remained armed and masked, just in case something were to go awry.

Within about a half hour-almost as if in answer, he saw the doorknob being tried. Leaping lightly to his feet-his tall, muscular build enabled him to be both speed and strength all in one-he took a loose, graceful fighting stance, easily able to strike with claw, boot, or grapple depending on the situation. His brown hair swung loosely down his back in its usual braid.

The door opened...

...and in walked Cammy White, ex-Doll of Shadaloo.

_And now a member of Delta Red, if everything happened as I thought it would._

Dressed in a pair of dark green fatigue trousers, a rather tight tank top, a jacket and standard boots, she leapt back, her hand on her sidearm quickly.

“Wha...” she started, nonplussed. Truth be told, despite them both being trained fighters, neither _quite_ knew how to react in this situation.

Vega finally broke the silence.

“Why are _you_ here?” he asked, trying to push the time he had cared for her out of his head and keep this more toward Shadaloo business.

“That's classified,” she replied, though she did not unholster her gun or make any aggressive movements; neither did he. After a few moments of eyeing each other-his blue eyes peering through the mask in an almost unsettling manner-he slid his claw off and placed it to the side before removing his mask and doing the same.

Upon removing his mask, Cammy found herself glancing quickly off to the side; he could be a little distracting, and he of course knew this and expected it. Looking back at him, she scratched her head. “I have no idea why they would station me here, unless they heard something about this.” She didn't know; truth be told, they hadn't. They had assumed that someone else would have been in the apartment, tied to Shadaloo, but not Vega himself. She released her hand from the firearm and took a more relaxed stance. Right now, the two of them were more confused than anything.

Thinking a moment, her eyes grew slightly wide. “Were you sent to get me back?”

He shook his head. “No.” He likely wouldn't have explained his duties, but he felt no reason to lie to her here.

She nodded, still confused. She shut the door, standing with her back against the wall, still eyeing him warily. Vega simply wandered over to the window to peer out of the closed blinds, in an attempt to clear his head.

He sort of cursed his luck being suddenly stuck in this odd situation, since now he would be forced to think about what he felt that day he rescued her. He didn't particularly _want_ to think about it, since it confused him. So many deaths by his hand-and yes, very attractive people as well-but he couldn't carry that particular mission out. Not only that, he wanted to protect her. Protect her and see her safe.

He couldn't _remember_ the last time he felt that way.

_Am I even stuck, though? I could leave...it's not like I couldn't take the orders from another area._

_But...why...is she here?_

He heard her move over to another area to look around, seemingly checking the apartment. It was odd being in a strange, already furnished apartment, but these did exist in spy networks and the like. The decor was very much not to Vega's taste, but very little _was_ , to be fair, given how particular he was with his beauty.

He decided he wanted to stay. He was sort of in this, too. He decided to go ahead and keep on his mission, despite the fact this small and rather interesting wrench was thrown into the gears.

Unfortunately, this _also_ meant being stuck here with his thoughts. Peering out the corner of his eye, he noticed Cammy looking him up and down. He chuckled.

“You look concerned.”

“Don't I have a reason to be? I _know_ who you're with.”

“You probably have nothing to fear at the moment,” he replied.

“ _Probably,_ ” she repeated dryly.

“You weren't part of my orders. Relax.”

“Don't you kill for fun?”

“Not if it's beauty.” He smirked a bit evilly.

“I suppose I should be thankful,” she said, still clearly a bit uncomfortable...but not aggressive. She shook her head, almost seemingly trying to remember something.

Silence followed for awhile. Cammy was checking a small computer she had-probably from her headquarters-and Vega simply wandered around, checking out windows, waiting for whatever signal he was supposed to get. He must have checked the windows a hundred times if he did once.

She finally decided to speak up, given the tension was growing rather thick in the room. It was not an aggressive tension, but they were clearly both in a situation where they were waiting for something to happen.

“What are you doing? You seem...nervous.”

“Checking for things, I suppose. Waiting for my orders.” He looked out the window again, satisfied he saw nothing, before turning around. Cammy had set her computer down and moved somewhat near him, leaning against the wall.

“I still don't understand why you..."

“They pay me well enough. It was no one that would be missed.” He figured she was asking about his current 'employment' situation. 

She frowned. “I don't remember much of my time there. I hope the...rest are okay. You don't...know about them, do you?”

He shook his head. “I guess after what happened last time...” he trailed off. M. Bison didn't really give his more privy information out unless it was necessary.

She thought to press him for more information, but decided against it at this moment. She thought perhaps that he was actually telling the truth; and he probably would have long since attacked her. Given she knew his penchant for causing bloodshed, he had no reason to hold back.

Leaning almost nonchalantly against the wall, one hand in the pocket of his longcoat, he smirked. “What have you been doing with your time?”

“Working. Mostly...classified things.” She actually returned the small smirk.

He nodded, not particularly interested in the goings on of Delta Red.

“I guess...doing my own things too,” she finished.

“You still want to find the rest of them, don't you.”

“Of course.”

Thinking for several moments in silence, he came to a decision. Walking over, he set his hand under her chin, lifting her head up before he touched her face gently.

“I don't think I can help you there. But I won't get in your way.” He figured he might have to keep up appearances once in awhile. Maybe he would have to do something he didn't want or that would be against her own mission. He just didn't think about that at the moment. 

She flinched away from his touch a moment-but looked more worried. Vega's nails were long and sharp; his hands rather large, and quite well cared for despite being a fighting man. He did have a few small scars on his body; it was impossible to do what he did, unarmored, and _never_ be touched. It was his face he was more worried about. But his hands were large and strong enough to snap a neck in the blink of an eye; she had seen him do it.

She had also been defeated by him. His blows were terrible, and trying to even get close to him was difficult. The claw allowed extra reach, and his kicks could keep even tall opponents at bay.

But there was _something_ else that hit her suddenly, as well.

Seeing her flinch, he smirked slightly.

“No need to be afraid.”

Cammy blinked, shaking her head. She knew that despite having been defeated by him that one time, she remained alive to help the rest of the dolls-so she was fairly sure he was telling the truth right now.

But it wasn't what he said that got her.

She touched her face, somehow feeling a sense of something. Deja vu perhaps. Like she knew that feeling. Her memory-foggy to be sure, it would come and go, no doubt due to all of the Psycho power conditioning she had gone through-wanted to say she remembered this feeling, that she had felt it before.

She had faint memories of collapsing, and the acrid stench of smoke. She then remembered being carried...and touched. It was a blur, and she wasn't sure if it had been a dream or not.

Possibly realizing something, and wanting to know, she touched her face again. “How did I get to where I was? The unit told me I was left there.”

Vega smirked, not moving. “They didn't show you the sash you were covered with?”

“Wait...why...?” she came to the realization that she had not been dreaming that day. She knew Vega wore a sash...she had faint memories of being covered with it. A certain smell; a smell that she now recognized.

She now knew what happened, and there was little that could have surprised her more. Looking up at him-still not moving his hand-she finally found the words in her slightly dry throat.

“You could have killed me once and left me to die the second. You had two chances. Bison...”

“He upset me, so we fought. And why waste beauty?” he answered quickly.

“Why not just keep me as a toy?” She had been completely blank, and she was even more perplexed now that the sadistic assassin wouldn't have taken his chance. She didn't know why she asked that particular thing, but it seemed like he had been in the _perfect_ situation to have a toy to do whatever he wanted. Brainwashed and easily programmable, she couldn't figure out why someone like Vega, of all people, would have gone out of his way that much.

For another one of the very, very few times in his life since his childhood nightmare-the first having been when he got Cammy to safety-his expression softened from its usual wicked state.

“I couldn't,” was all he could think to say. “You were already used enough.”

Twisted as he could be, Vega was not one to use people. If someone crossed him, he'd just kill them. Or he'd kill them in a fight. Or if he was hired to. These days, one could never call him a _good_ man, and he would probably never be one again, his thirst for blood and violence seemingly unquenchable and he had very little feelings about whom he killed.

But he never had much of a use or a predisposition for conniving plans or such things of that nature, and there were certain things that were simply below even him, and while he could care less about most of the people Bison had him assassinate, this was something that crossed his line.

She looked down slightly at his words. “Thank you,” she finally said. It was all she could think to say.

He said nothing in return, but kept his hand there when she leaned into it, rather than take it away. He leaned his shoulder against the wall, staying there for what seemed to be several minutes, in silence. Her eyes had closed; he peered out of the small cracks in the blinds, seemingly watching for something.

Deciding to break the silence, he finally spoke up. “Why did you get involved again?”

She opened her eyes, looking sad. “The others. They're still...they ended up back somehow.”

“You still go after them, even now.”

“What about you? You could have left. Back to your...whatever it is you do.”

He shrugged. He honestly didn't know, as he could get most of his thrills from his bloody cage battles.

Still standing there under him-not moving-she rubbed her temples with one hand for a moment. “Delta Red are enemies of Shadaloo. We may end up-”

“I refused the order. I risked my face to get you out of a burning base. Do you think I'd listen if they gave the order again?” He chuckled.

She looked up at him; he had gotten much closer to her and was looking down. He had shifted his hand away, flexing it at his side, though not threateningly. Suddenly getting a bit of a concerned look on her face, she went back over to where her small computer was.

“I need to check for a few things,” she said, a bit worried about their current position. _If they had this place bugged or something, that little...exchange may have looked very bad. Especially on a mission._

Vega nodded, leaving her to it. He found himself pacing a lot; he was growing restless. He was almost considering breaking out of this to go try to hunt down more enemies or something; anything to break some of this restless, confused feeling he had. He hated feeling this way. He was usually so simple; thinking of himself, fighting, blood, and himself some more. Thoughts about another person-especially complicated ones-almost pissed him off. 

_Let her work. It keeps me occupied on other things._

 

\--

 

He had no idea what time it was, but he had seen the sun move slightly on the horizon. It was fairly warm this day; winter was ending, and it was a day that was clearly leaning more toward spring; it would have been pleasant, had he not been trapped in a small, closed apartment with his thoughts.

She finally stopped, satisfied when she found nothing. Standing back up, she walked over to where he stood, deciding to look out the window with him.

_Why does she keep getting close to me? It makes me..._

_Ugh..._

Shaking his head, he sent his fist into the wall, but not hard. He looked frustrated. He didn't like where his mind was going.

Vega knew exactly what he wanted to do right now, but he thought it might be the biggest mistake of his life if he did it.

Cammy jumped at the sudden outburst; slight as it was, it came from seemingly nowhere.

“Vega?” she asked.

“What?” he replied a bit harshly. He sighed.

Blinking, she took a step back. “Are you...” she started. She backed up slightly when he turned to face her, almost pushing her into the wall.

“Ve...”

When he stopped her mouth with a kiss, she wasn't sure how to react; tensing at first, she found herself somehow allowing it, after a few moments she opened her mouth and allowed his wandering tongue inside.

And then...she began to thoroughly enjoy it.

He was somewhat rough, but it was certainly pleasant. She shivered as his hand traced down her side, the thin tank top she wore barely masking the feel of his long, sharp nails. He did not tear the fabric, but instead slid it underneath to lightly scratch as he bit at her lower lip before pulling away.

“What?” he asked, his voice low. He smiled slightly; it had an ever so slight predatory appearance.

“I...” she found her hand go up, sliding through some of his hair. _What the hell am I doing?_ she thought _._

Leaning forward again, he caught her mouth in his a second time; moving to her lower lip, he nipped at it, causing her to moan somewhere between pain and pleasure. Between this and his nails scratching, she began to feel herself get quite hot; moving a bit closer to him, she decided to slide a hand around his muscled torso and see where this went as she returned the sudden and rather fierce kiss. Entwining her tongue with his, she felt him moan low in response. 

Vega wasn't sure what had gotten over him; much like the time he wanted to rescue her, and to perhaps see her start a new life, running into her this time, he wanted to...pleasure her. He imagined she didn't get very much of that.

Would he be sent after them again? He didn't know and frankly he wasn't thinking of it at this moment.

Biting at her lower lip again, he teased her with his tongue a moment as he smiled wickedly again. Kissing lightly down her chin and neck, he nuzzled close to the sensitive skin to bite lightly at it.

Sighing in pleasure, she scratched lightly at him, deciding to return things. She began to kiss and nip at his pierced ear; allowing her tongue to trace over it and down his own neck. Her hand traced his tattoo up and down, and ran over his abs...dipping a bit low onto his stomach.

He almost growled at the feel of her mouth on him; she was surprisingly deft with it and seemed to manage to guess things that he liked.

Neither of them knowing how long they were going at this-the two had left more than a few marks on each other at this point, though they were not thinking of how to explain them at this point, as they seemingly didn't care-they split apart finally, panting.

Not wasting time, his hand slid to her waist to undo her trousers; she made no attempt to stop him. He pushed them down, but didn't bother undressing her the rest of the way; he noticed he would be able to get the access he needed for now; the looser cargos that she wore allowed her to open her legs enough.

Sliding the hand down more, the tip of his finger-minus the nails, since he knew that would not be terribly good for arousal-brushed over her center, which he felt had grown quite wet already. He smiled evilly again at this as she moaned. Deciding to keep going, he started to slide down, lifting her shirt to kiss down her toned stomach, allowing his tongue to trace around, as he went lower and lower. His hand continued to tease between her legs for a few moments before he pulled away to lick his fingers, smiling.

She bit her lip when she felt him plant kisses directly on her mound.

Realizing what he wanted to do, she found herself parting her legs a little more as she felt his impossibly long hair tickling her thighs; she was surprised at how willing she was. 

Within a few short moments his tongue slid up and started to tease where his finger just was.

Letting out a rather loud and sudden squeal at this, she shifted slightly, each stroke of his rather long tongue sending a shiver of pleasure through her greater than the last until she was quivering from the feel, trying desperately to stay standing. He took his time getting into it; simply starting out by giving her slow strokes with his tongue, back and forth.

Vega smiled to himself as he heard more moans escape her lips as he teased her; reaching up to part her more, he began thrusting his tongue inside of her, coating it with her fluids and swallowing; he greatly enjoyed her taste, he found. She was incredibly aroused-she had became so rather quickly. His touch was quite efficient for that.

When he felt her slide her hands into his hair to hold him there more firmly, he chuckled to himself as he went forward to wrap his lips around her clit and suck for a few moments, teasing her with his tongue at the same time.

At this, she shook again, moaning louder and almost began to slide down the wall. She sort of wanted to lay down soon so he could actually continue this for a longer time. Glancing down, she saw him pushed against her, his eyes closed and his hands holding her thighs firmly, occasionally digging his nails in. When he would occasionally pull away to tease her slightly, she could see how wet his mouth was getting. The room was fairly silent; the only sounds were their heavy breathing and the rather...arousing sounds of his actions.

Vega had lost himself somewhat; enjoying where he was, her scent, and the feel of everything. Wanting to pleasure her more, he grabbed her tight and began all but fucking her with his tongue; in between he would suck hard at her clit, his tongue rolling around it as his nails left scratches on her thighs. In a few moments, she tensed and let out a soft cry as she came; he swallowed almost greedily. He slowly pulled away as he looked up, licking at her a bit more as she started to slump down. Not quite wanting to stop yet and figuring he could wrench one more orgasm out of her with his rather impressive tongue, he let her slide to the floor but didn't completely leave her midsection.

Cammy looked down at him, panting, giggling slightly at the feel of his hair and his wet mouth against her lower stomach as he kissed her a few times before trailing back down, causing her to gasp a bit loudly at the feel of his mouth against her already extremely sensitive midsection.

Stopping for a moment-much to her dismay-she cried out when he decided to sink his teeth into her thighs hard enough to nearly draw blood. The pain quickly gave way to pleasure, though, as his tongue began to give his sudden bites soothing, slow licks before trailing back between her legs, swirling his tongue around her clit, trying to keep her pleasure going but stopping before she could go too far.

Cammy hadn't felt anything so good in her life at this moment.

Finally deciding to bring her over, he stopped teasing her as badly and pressed hard, sucking at her clit without pause until she finally let out a much louder moan than normal, letting loose another orgasm-much stronger than the first-which he enjoyed feeling enter his mouth.

As she shook, he slowly finished, licking her several more moments before finally forcing himself to pull away, his mouth and chin soaking wet. Heavy-lidded, she looked down at him as he kissed her mound first and then her stomach before positioning himself over her. He was smiling as he licked his lips, her fluids quite obvious on his face up close. She could feel his member-he had slid it out on his way back up-pressing against her, rock hard.

She looked up at him shaking her head-before finally smiling. “I...heh...” she actually giggled. “That...” she trailed off again. Cammy had certainly never felt anything like _that_ before.

He nipped lightly at her neck. He was not only impossibly turned on right now, but relatively comfortable as well, as much as he could be. Someone whose beauty was _that_ impressive deserved to be taken care of. Looking at her, he peered down at where their midsections touched, raising his eyebrow.

Knowing what he was asking, she reached down, grasping him and stroking for a few moments; he closed his eyes and exhaled at her touch.

This turned into a deep moan as she guided him inside.

She didn't think about this too hard; she was soaking wet from his tongue already, and she wanted to finish. Biting her lip at first, he slid all the way in; he was not overly rough, but nor was he gentle. His actions held quite a bit of intensity.

Leaning his head down he thrust, faster and faster; he wasn't particularly trying to hold back. He hadn't felt this in awhile, and he figured she was already well taken care of after licking her for the past half hour.

He just wanted to feel release.

Looking down at her for a quick moment, her head was thrown back and her eyes squeezed shut; satisfied, he bent over her and thrust until he felt his climax well on its way. With a low growl, he thrust harder, biting at her shoulder with his fairly sharp teeth as he finally came, driving furiously into her as any residual thoughts he had left completely left his head. His pleasure was multiplied when he felt her clamp down around him, her nails scratching down his back.

As he finished and slid out, he found himself shivering slightly from the orgasm in between his heavy breaths. He actually hadn't indulged in this sort of activity for awhile; it didn't take him all that long. He was capable of lasting, to be sure, but he was sort of into it so much that he didn't bother holding back. Truth be told, he had grown bored with almost everything except for fighting and his killing arts. Getting a bit of...release, particularly with Cammy, whom he had a strange sort of fondness for, had made it even better. She had scratched a bit at his skin; so long as it wasn't on the face, he didn't mind at all and indeed liked it rough. Rolling off of her, he lay off to the side on the carpeted floor. He had enjoyed the few minutes of completely forgetting about everything but pleasure; his thoughts had been a bit of a whirlwind before that.

Cammy took a minute to get herself together; her experiences had been rather limited, and mostly after she had escaped; even then, it wasn't much. Her body was sore, he had made more than a few scratch and bite marks on her, but she felt extremely good for all of that; a pleasant pain, and despite the fact the final act had been fairly quick his mouth had done things to her for quite awhile before hand, and that had been more than enough.

After she gathered her thoughts, she decided to run her hands through his hair and lay against his neck for a moment. He was not a particularly affectionate type-she could tell this much-but some part of her wanted to thank him for ensuring she was safe that time back.

Vega tensed for a moment; he didn't expect this. Hesitantly, he reached his hand up to slide into her hair to smooth it down. They didn't say anything for several moments. He was not used to this; but he was not about to push her away.

She wasn't much used to this either; he had done things to her body that she hadn't felt before, and she somehow, despite how dangerous she knew he was, felt fairly comfortable at the moment. She knew he wouldn't strike out at her; he had already defied orders. Curling up under his arm, she felt his other one slide around her, again hesitantly. Her body ached-her midsection and thighs in particular-and there was the unmistakable and lingering smell of sex, but truth be told she hadn't ever felt like she did now.

Neither did. And neither even _knew_ what it was.

After a long silence, Cammy finally looked up at him, though not moving from her position. Smiling at first, and then chuckling, she ran a hand through some of his soft hair.

“Where did all of that come from?” She couldn't think of much else to say.

Vega had to smirk at that. He shrugged. “Does it matter?”

She shook her head. “No.”

Lifting his head up a moment, he leaned in to kiss her deeply once for a few moments before laying back. He had very little to say at this moment, his brain a mass of clouded confusion. She was beautiful, he had saved her. He had thought to himself that if he had indulged in her physically, it would have to be on natural terms.

This did feel natural, at least. Strange, but natural. Looking at the ceiling, neither of them budged from their position. They hadn't even removed all of their clothing during this, he thought with amusement. It had been sudden and fierce, with an unexplainable longing.

Hearing her breathing slow down, he glanced at her again, realizing she was drifting off as they lay there. Considering waking her, as she was on a job, he decided against it; she looked quite peaceful laying there and he didn't much feel like moving right now himself.

He watched her fall asleep; she spared him a glance and a smile before she went completely out.

 

–

 

At least an hour passed.

Vega couldn't sleep, himself. Besides being on a sort of duty-he supposed, anyway-his brain was still a mess from everything. Part of him wanted to just take her back to Spain with him-not as a prisoner, of course. The other part wanted to run far, never looking for her again. Yet another part of him hoped they would continue to run into each other, hopefully indulging in this again. Looking down at her peacefully sleeping form, he almost wanted to slide down and begin teasing her again. Having not moved, he could still smell her musk somewhat on him, and it was tempting.

He finally decided he _had_ to get away. It was all too much. He had not gotten any sort of signal, and guessed that he was able to do what he had to from somewhere else. They could reach him if necessary.

He slowly moved from his spot, careful not to disturb her. She was still soundly out; either she had been on short sleep rations lately and this pushed her over, or she had been that tired out from their act. It didn't matter; it made it easier for him.

After straightening himself up to his preference-the smell of sex was rather prevalent at the moment, and he figured it would be a good idea that he probably wash up-he slid his longcoat back on, looking at her sleeping form, still on the floor. After a few moments, he lifted her gently and placed her on the couch, throwing her jacket over her, which was all he could find. He sort of hoped that whatever Delta Red had her doing here she wouldn't sleep through it.

He also hoped that his duties wouldn't put him in contact with her in a more negative way. He would, of course, find some excuse again to not finish the duty.

Grabbing his claw and mask, he turned to leave...but wandered back slowly over to the couch, crouching next to her.

Still asleep, he leaned in to kiss her on the mouth; while not deep, he parted her mouth with his tongue ever so slightly, enjoying it one more time.

He had no idea if he would get the chance again.

Breaking it after a few moments, he brushed his hand down her face one last time and slid out. He had gotten no signals even after these hours. He had no idea what this was supposed to be.

He didn't let things linger too hard. It wasn't in his personality to do so.

She was a beauty, and beauty deserved happiness.

That was all.

He glanced back one last time before donning his mask again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case people are wondering, his outfit is based on a mix of his Udon comic appearance(the longcoat) and his Shadaloo Horror Outfit(for the lower body only, which I loved; the pants and boots had such a nice assassin look.) And yeah, in my head I use the slightly darker haired Vega as that what he was in the original game. 
> 
> My image of Vega-especially after Alpha 3-was simply one that while he has all of his bad-guy things he does, he's not really a Bison-type. He's not a mastermind, and in his own words in the SFA3 ending, “You're going to kill her out of your own self-preservation? You coward, you can't do that!” His moral compass is pretty much broken...but it's not non-existent as the source material shows. (At the end of five, he throws away his mask and seems perfectly content to let the dolls go as he goes back to his life cage-fighting as well; the relationship with him and the dolls seems to be simply one of back-and forth, almost 'just business' when they fight.) 
> 
> I almost felt that in the first story-when he saved her-he'd be actually confused and such, but that this, given more contact with her, could turn into other feelings. Let's face it, he IS a pretty sensual guy...
> 
> I decided to go for a slightly different edge. Maybe not tragedy-it's not bleak enough for that-but perhaps a slight bit of melancholy, something that was a little different. Cammy as a doll probably didn't get very much in the way of this, and Vega himself probably had very little in the way of feelings for the times he inevitably had his sexual encounters. Pretty clear to me that there was something there underneath it all. The two of them clearly have unresolved issues with their own minds...and between them. I wanted the story to sort of have that same feel. 
> 
> (Yeah, a bit of a point behind the PWP after all!...sorta.) 
> 
> ANYWAY thanks for sticking around through the porn and my author's notes, I do hope you enjoy this as well!


End file.
